


Happy Birthday Yoo - A One Shot Collection

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Real World, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: A collection of one shots set within different AUs, all for Kihyun's birthday....Basically, I couldn't decide which ship I wanted to write, so I just did a one shot for all of them, lol





	1. Appa's Surprise~ - Showki

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunwoo has the perfect birthday surprise for his husband... Now, if only the kids will stop making a mess of it all and work with him to get it done before the man gets home.

“Appa!”

Hyunwoo turns, his mind in an outright chaos, and sees one of his youngest, Jooheon, running up to him with a panicked expression. Hyunwoo finds himself gulping anxiously, wondering just what could’ve gone wrong now…

“Wonnie-hyung says something’s wrong with the card! We need more paper!” Hyunwoo hums thoughtfully, the deep sound thrumming about in his throat.

“Hoseok-ah can get you more,” Hyunwoo tells him. “Just go to the office and ask him for some paper from the printer.” Jooheon nods dutifully, and hurries from the kitchen to do as he’s told. Hyunwoo turns his attention back to one of his other sons, Minhyuk. It seems in the five seconds his father had looked away, Minhyuk had taken it upon himself to begin teaching his youngest brother, Changkyun, the most efficient ways to make a mess.

“Moongie…” Hyunwoo sighs in exasperation, grabbing for a paper towel and patting at Minhyuk’s face. “We have to have this cake done before your eomma gets back, preferably without a mess he’d feel the need to clean up.” Minhyuk giggles, flashing his father a cheeky grin.

“Sorry, Appa~” he apologizes sweetly. “I just wanted to show Kkungie a new way to mix the batter.” Hyunwoo can’t help but chuckle at his cheery son. He pats him on the top of the head, telling him he’s forgiven, and continues his own work on the cake.

 

Kihyun pushes out a breath through his pursed lips, his arms weighed down by bags. He doesn’t even know why his husband had suddenly decided they needed all these groceries, but it’d taken him almost two hours to track down everything. It probably wouldn’t have taken so long if any of his family had bothered coming with him, but that’s beside the point.

Not even Changkyun, his angelic, perfect Changkyun, had been willing to join him on the excursion. It’s the first time the boy had ever said no to going shopping with the man, and Kihyun can’t help but feel as if it’s a sign for the years to come. Each of the boys before had gone through the stage of not wanting to have anything to do with their parents. He’d hoped Changkyun would be spared from such a stage, but, unfortunately, it seems as if it’s starting early…

“I’m back~!” Kihyun announces after he’s closed the door. He pauses to take off his shoes at the shoe rack, glad to at least see someone had bothered cleaning up the area while he was gone. He glances up, expecting to see his whole family on the couch, but frowns in confusion at finding the living room of the apartment empty.

With shaking arms, he shrugs it off, thinking they must all be off in the game room playing around, and goes to the kitchen to begin putting away the groceries.

As soon as he enters the tiled room, confetti fills his vision, and the lights flicker on and off repeatedly.

“Happy birthday, Eomma~~!!!!”

Kihyun gasps sharply, blinking repeatedly at the sight before him. His children are crowded around in a semicircle, almost as if they’d been waiting for him, with empty party poppers in their hands. His husband, his sweet, loving, perfect Hyunwoo, is staring at him with his angelic Buddha-like grin, his eyes mere crescents. There’s a messily iced cake in his hands. It seems a bit lopsided, the top layer a bit askew from the bottom.

“What’s all this?” Kihyun asks, dumbfounded. Changkyun rushes towards him, the five year-old reaching up at him with his pudgy fists. The man instinctively bends down to pick him up, and soon enough the others are swarming around him. They’re all blabbering in their high-pitched tones about something, though Kihyun can’t quite tell what. Suddenly Hyungwon’s handing him a card, and he takes it and opens it.

His heart swells at the crudely drawn family inside. All the members seem to be holding the one with an apron and a broom up on their shoulders. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, and glances over to the other side.

_Happy birthday, Eomma!!! We all love you sosososososososososososososo sooooooooooooooooo much~! We’re so happy you’re our eomma, even if we don’t always show it!!!!_

_< 3 Hyungwonnie~ _

_…..Plus everyone else….._

Kihyun gasps sharply. He’d honestly forgotten what day it was. Between his kids’ usual antics and having to go to the store and all the chores he still has to do around the apartment, his own birthday had completely slipped his mind…

“Eomma?” Changkyun asks, poking at his cheek in concern. It’s then Kihyun realizes a single tear slipping down from his left eye, and he quickly sniffs in a breath to compose himself. He bends down, and sets Changkyun free before pulling all his sons into a grateful hug. They all giggle around him, and nuzzle as close as they can.

“Alright, alright,” Kihyun sighs after a moment, releasing them. “Go on to the living room. We’ll cut the cake and bring it to you.” The boys excitedly nod, and rush to comply. Hyunwoo sets the cake on the counter for a moment, eagerly taking his dear husband into his arms.

“Happy birthday, yeobo,” he murmurs. The younger sighs into his shirt, his grip around the older’s waist tightening.

“Thank you, Hyunwoo,” he says. Kihyun pulls back enough to stare into the older’s eyes, his own gaze shining gratefully. Hyunwoo leans his head down, and presses a gentle kiss against his love’s lips. Kihyun chuckles airily, and can’t help but glance at the cake. His smile grows, thinking it to be the most beautiful cake he’s ever seen.

It resembles their family, in a way. Despite it being unbalanced and hastily-made, it fits so well, and Kihyun wouldn’t change it for anything.


	2. Rose Petals and Ramyeon - Kiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hoseok is sure he's screwed up on the birthday surprise for Kihyun, Kihyun proves to him he'd done anything but.

Hoseok glances around the small apartment with a smile of purity and exhilaration. He’s so proud of himself for the idea that had struck him only a few hours ago, much less for how he actually managed to get it all done in time.

He’d been wracking his brain for the perfect way to celebrate his boyfriend’s birthday for weeks now, and inspiration had suddenly struck him at work. He’d immediately bolted from his boring desk job, claiming a bout of nausea. Of course, he’ll probably have to pay for it later, but at least Hyunwoo will cover for him for the time-being.

Rose petals mark a pathway from the front door to the dining room, where Hoseok currently sits awaiting his boyfriend’s return. He waits with baited breath, a lighter in his hand. He’ll light the candles as soon as he hears the front door.

Kihyun’s been really stressed out about finals lately, and he’s that the younger will finally laugh out loud at the sight. He can just see the man’s smile now… That brilliant, bright smile that could rival any star in the universe. It’s been so long since he’s seen it because of how tense Kihyun has been lately, but he’s sure to see it today…

 

Kihyun, on the other hand, is in the worst mood possible. He’s just spent the past four hours in the library, studying subject after subject. He’s covered in highlighter ink, and is pretty sure he wreaks of Fritos and Monster Energy Drink. Algorithms and quotes of famous literary works swim about in his head, all the information running together in one infuriating blur.

He wants nothing more than to take a bath and go to bed. Possibly even cuddle with Hoseok as he tries to sleep, but he isn’t too sure on that, yet. It depends on the state of the apartment, as he’d asked the older to clean earlier this week…

Something that he clearly _hasn’t_ done yet, judging by the trail of crap that’s haphazardly trudged throughout the apartment. Kihyun sucks in a disapproving breath, dropping his bag in dismay and muttering an expletive under his breath. He sees as he removes his own shoes that the rack is even still in disarray, and the observation doesn’t do much to help his mood.

He hears a noise from the dining room, and stomps towards the room, his aggravation having reached its peak. His entire body aches with fatigue, and his own eyes burn. He flicks the light on immediately upon reaching the room, ready to rip Hoseok a new one.

“ _What the hell_ , Shin??” he demands, gesturing towards the mess of petals and completely missing the cake on the table. “I ask you to do one simple thing, to clean the damn apartment, and you can’t even do that?? How’d you even track all this crap in here? Don’t give me a ‘Oh, I didn’t realize’ excuse, because there’s _no way_ you—”

Kihyun is stopped short mid-rant, noticing suddenly the cake with lit candles. The miniscule fires dance along the wicks, catching onto the hurt light in the older’s eyes.

“H-Happy birthday, K-Kihyunnie…” Hoseok mutters, sounding terribly defeated. Kihyun sucks in a breath, chewing on his bottom lip in shame. He stares, dumbfounded, at his boyfriend, unsure of what to say. Guilt claws its way up his throat, and he has to swallow hard to push it back down, making his Adam’s apple bob.

“… Oh…” is all he can think to say. Hoseok heaves out a shaky breath, the force of it causing the fires to waver slightly, and he stands from his chair. He’s biting hard on his bottom lip, and Kihyun is pretty sure he’s doing his best to keep from crying. Hoseok hurries from the room, already bending down to start gathering up the rose petals.

“I’m th-thorry,” Hoseok stutters out, feeling absolutely at fault. He’s heartbroken Kihyun didn’t like the surprise as he’d predicted, and tells himself he should’ve known better than to make such a mess. _Of course_ that’d only worsen the younger’s stress, messes of any kind always do. He hurries from the room to begin cleaning up, assuring his boyfriend it’ll be done in no time and that he has no reason to worry.

“Hyung, I—”

“No, it’s okay,” Hoseok interrupts, not giving Kihyun a chance to explain. “I’ll leave you to your work. Just don’t think about it. I’ll have all this up faster than you can pull out your books.” He then hurries from the room, rushing to complete the task.

Kihyun’s left alone in the dining room, feeling like an absolute ass.

 

Hoseok hides himself in his study after Kihyun’s outburst, knowing it’s best to leave the younger alone with his schoolwork in times like this. He reemerges around dinner time, fully intending to order takeout from Kihyun’s favorite chicken place. In fact, he already has the number dialed when he smells it.

Ramyeon.

He frowns in confusion, knowing Kihyun couldn’t possibly be cooking on his birthday. It’s a household rule they began when they moved in together, stating that the younger wouldn’t even _think_ about stepping into the kitchen throughout the entirety of his birthday. He makes his way to the kitchen, pausing at the doorway at seeing about fifty different bowls of his favorite food set out on the counters.

“Oh, hyung…” Kihyun’s voice suddenly says, his tone subdued and apologetic. Hoseok pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyes widening as all the different spices hit his nostrils. They all mingle deliciously together, but he can’t think of what could’ve brought this on. Kihyun takes a step closer to him, and Hoseok takes it upon himself to close the distance. He holds the younger’s hands in his, just content to be this close to him after what had happened earlier.

“I’m sorry for what I said before,” Kihyun tells him, his eyes shining with sincerity. “You didn’t deserve it… I was just so burned out from studying. I didn’t even realize what I was saying until it was too late.”

“I understand, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok tells him gently, smiling comfortingly. “You didn’t have to do all this to apologize to me…” he can’t help but add, chuckling to himself. Kihyun beams up at him gratefully, and presses himself close to the older’s chest. He wraps his arms around the man’s waist, nuzzling against his shirt. “You only have a couple of semesters left, aga. Then it’ll be easier, and you can join the rest of us suckers out in the real world.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you,” Kihyun mutters, his grip on the older tightening as the taller’s arms circle round his body. Hoseok’s heartbeat is like music to his ears, and he presses his own head even closer just to hear it more clearly.

 

The two eat a wonderful dinner of noodles, and, after the younger takes a much-needed bath, retire to their bed for the night. The fall asleep in each other’s arms, just reveling in the closeness.

 

Hoseok awakens the next morning, after Kihyun’s already gone to class. He dazedly glances around the bed, pouting in confusion at the odd color surrounding him. As his vision adjusts to the harsh sunlight, his heart almost bursts at the sight, and he can’t help but giggle to himself.

_A bed full of rose petals… and it isn’t even my birthday._


	3. The Puppy and the Hamster - Kihyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sending Kihyun out on a wild goose chase, Minhyuk only has so much time to get everything ready for his birthday surprise.

Minhyuk chuckles darkly, watching as his annoying boyfriend stomps away towards the door. He exits their shared apartment with a slam, and Minhyuk almost feels bad… almost.

He knows he shouldn’t pick a fight with Kihyun on his birthday like that, but he just can’t help it. He _had_ to get the slightly-younger out of the house before the takeout gets there. Kihyun has absolutely no idea Minhyuk’s just sent him on a wild goose chase to find a special tea blend. Minhyuk glances around the apartment, knowing exactly what he has to do.

 

Kihyun grumbles under his breath as the chilly air whistles past his ears. He hunches his shoulder forward and hides his gloved hands in his pockets in an attempt to stave off the cold. He doesn’t know why he puts up with Minhyuk sometimes. He’s endlessly infuriating, picking an argument at every little thing, and so demanding. In fact, he’s just sent Kihyun out at sunset just to find some tea he’s never even heard of…

 _That brat doesn’t even drink tea_ , Kihyun mentally complains, going into the third store since he’s left that damned apartment. Of course, he walks out only a few minutes later emptyhanded. It’s been the same for all the stores he’s gone into thus far, and he suddenly wonders if Minhyuk hadn’t just made this up to see if Kihyun would _actually_ go get it, to test him.

The man pulls out his phone and searches the tea. He sucks in a breath, seeing there’s no stores in their area that offers such a blend.

Kihyun shoves his phone into his coat pocket, and begrudgingly stomps off back towards home.

Minhyuk’s gonna get an earful when he gets back.

 

It isn’t often that Minhyuk cooks, but tonight’s a special occasion. He’s taken advantage of Kihyun’s absence to not only decorate as he’d planned, but to also bake a cake like none other. It’s honestly pretty perfect, he’s gotta say. The layers are perfect circles, and the icing work looks professional. He even got a bit adventurous and doodled a little hamster head on the top layer in red icing, a reference to a nickname the slightly-younger had had back in college.

The front door suddenly slams open and closed, signifying the return of his one true love, and Minhyuk whirls about. He easily puts on the brightest smile he’s had in a long while, readying himself for seeing Kihyun’s shocked face.

 

Kihyun returns to the apartment ready to rip that boyfriend of his a new one. How _dare_ that lanky prick send him out like that in the cold weather, and for absolutely nothing!!

“Minhyuk-ssi!” Kihyun calls, the frustration clear in his voice. There’s a soft chuckle from the kitchen, and Kihyun raises a questioning brow as he trudges towards the room.

“Happy birthday, my Kihyunnie~!” Minhyuk’s voice shouts as soon as he enters. Kihyun’s jaw goes slack, the sight almost too much for him to take in. Confetti covers every inch of surface in the room, and streamers hang from the ceiling. The kitchen table is filled with fried chicken, and a single two-layer cake just big enough for two sits on the counter.

“Minhyuk-ah, how did you—?”

“It feels so distant when you call me that…” Minhyuk complains, pouting a little. “Is that _really_ the thanks I get for doing all this? I can’t even get a ‘thank you, hyung’ for putting myself through _all_ this effort and hard work? Really, Kihyunnie, it’s almost as if you don’t love me any more…” Kihyun can’t help but laugh at the overly-dramatic reaction. He closes the distance between them, and places a gentle kiss against Minhyuk’s smirking lips.

“Thank you, hyung~” Kihyun murmurs, his voice low and holding something more than simple gratitude. His eyes shine with a look only Minhyuk could understand, the kind of love that could surpass lifetimes, and the taller can’t help but mirror his expression.

The two then move towards the table to eat, Kihyun already diving into a lecture about sending him out to buy a tea that isn’t even available locally. Their bickering fills the apartment, a sound the walls know all too well, but one that, nonetheless, makes this place home.


	4. For the Hyung who Thought I Forgot - Kiwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kihyun had accused him last year of forgetting his birthday, Hyungwon stays up late into the night just to prove him wrong this year.

Hyungwon chews on his fingernail, watching the clock with rapt attention. He’d almost missed it last year, but not this time. This time he’ll be the first, just as he’d promised.

The clock changes to midnight, and Hyungwon hits the post button on his phone faster than you could say… well, anything. He then locks the device with a satisfied huff and looks around his room, Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s snores filling the dark air. He decides just making a post right now isn’t enough, and gets out of bed. He then pads his way over on bare feet to the other bedroom, smiling to himself at seeing the others already asleep, as well.

He shuffles over towards the top bunk on the right side of the room, and pokes gently at the small body under the covers.

“Uuhhn.”

Hyungwon chuckles, and pokes again at the man. There’s a sharp intake of breath, and the covers shift slightly to reveal Kihyun’s puffy, annoyed-looking scowl. Hyungwon can’t help but smile even more, noting how the tables have turned. Usually this scene happens the other way around.

“Wonnie?” Kihyun mumbles, his voice much deeper than usual due to his grogginess. Hyungwon makes a shushing motion and nods towards the maknae behind him. The youngest has always been the lightest sleeper, and they have to be careful to not wake him. Kihyun glances slowly over at Changkyun, nodding himself before carefully moving to get out of bed. Hyungwon takes him by the hand as soon as his feet hit the floor and leads him towards their outdoor patio.

The night is brisk and cool, and Kihyun pulls free from the younger only long enough to retrieve a couple of throw blankets from the couch before sitting beside him at the metal table. The taller scrunches up in his lap, and they cuddle together in a single chair. Kihyun wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and nuzzles his head into his shoulder, his eyes falling shut.

“You know what today is, hyung~?” Hyungwon asks sweetly. Kihyun pulls away confusedly, his brow creasing together.

“The day the love of my life woke me up from the only night’s sleep I’ll be getting this week,” Kihyun replies teasingly, causing the younger to pout. He can’t help but laugh at Hyungwon’s expression, and he reaches up to pull at Hyungwon’s cheek.

“It’s your birthday,” Hyungwon puffs out unamusedly, pausing at Kihyun’s surprised hum. He laughs under his breath, his tone light and airy, and he leans down to press an adoring kiss against the older’s lips. “Happy birthday, hyung,” he whispers affectionately after pulling away. Kihyun chuckles sleepily, shifting in his seat to be even closer to his boyfriend. “See? I told you I’d be the first one to tell you this year~”

“Is _that_ what this is all about?” Kihyun asks with a laugh. “You woke me up in the dead of night because you forgot my birthday last year?”

“I didn’t forget!” Hyungwon defends, his lower lip poking out even more in protest. “We were just so busy… I didn’t have a chance to post it until it was too late. I apologized already…”

“I know, Wonnie. I know,” Kihyun sighs out, smiling fondly. Hyungwon becomes lost in Kihyun’s smitten gaze, and snuggles even closer, leaving barely any room to breathe between them. Kihyun sighs contentedly, thinking that, even if all his birthdays begin like this, he’d want nothing less if it means to have his precious Wonnie by his side.


End file.
